


When Evil Wins

by Anonymous_Rose_Dance



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Other, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Rose_Dance/pseuds/Anonymous_Rose_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily becomes a prisoner of the villains, Loki and Khan and because of her abilities she could be the turning point for them. Will they get her to help and if so what will happen to the world with such dangerous people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Evil Wins

**Author's Note:**

> //unbeta'd, hopefully with few errors.  
> My first one with some other than characters than Tom Hiddleston (but he is in this one.) so I hope you like it. Sherlock, Star Trek, Iron Man, Thor (Loki), and Tom Hiddleston. Please tell me if you liked it because I love writing this one. Go here: http://anonymous--rose.tumblr.com/post/52046503935/when-evil-wins-loki-lily-khan-project-extremis for more info on Extremis //

Star Date 2259

I pace back and forth in the cell I am in, looking for a way out. I know that the glass does not use electronics to open or close it or I would have been able to open the glass. I have no idea where I'm at but that it’s most likely a ship since I can sense all the electronics because of Extemis. I also did not know how I got here but I do know I fell asleep into room so whoever took me got me while I slept.

 

After a while I stop pacing and gave up looking for a way out, I knew there wasn't one so I looked around my cell it was not huge but it was not the smallest cell I had seen either. On my right was a large white bed not unlike the bed I use, well used at home and to my left was a sink, mirror and white wall. There was not much else in the cell or room beyond it that I could see.

 

I had guessed it had been about five hours since I had been awake without so much of any proof that there was life here. I am a doctor for Starfleet or was so I know when I'm not thinking straight, something is wrong with me, most likely the lack of food was making me like this. I heard footsteps approaching from a distance in which I immediately stood up turning to see two men walking toward my cell.

 

They were both tall and thin but whereas the one on my left was just thin the one on my right was lean and his muscles were tone. He had black hair that was long enough to have it look good combed back, he was also very pale even paler than me, and his eyes were a bright blue almost electrifying blue. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt and pants, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbow. The man on my left also had black hair but his was longer almost touching his shoulder and was curled at the end. His skin was not as white as that of his companion but he was still white and his eyes were a bright green that when I made eye contacted with him made me shiver. He wore gold armor over a dark green and black tunic, pants, and gloves.

 

The one on my left came up to my cell, pointing a gold staff that he held in his hand at me, making me freeze in place. Frozen as I was I was still able to glare at them.

 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked struggling to get free of my invisible bonds.

 

They both laughed a very cruel laugh but the one on my left answered first. "I am Loki of Asgard" he said, lifting his staff to me as if he were going to stab me with it.

 

"And I am Khan; captain of this ship." The blue eyed one said with a triumph smile. "As for what we want you for I think you know what it is, Lily Clara Holmes."

 

"I don't know ...How do you know my name?" I asked Khan, turning to face him, very confused.

 

"We know everything about you and your special powers. I have been watching you since Project Extremis, and I must say you have gotten very powerful." Loki said giving me his mischief smile.

 

"Let me guess you want me to help you because I have the ability to control electronics with my mind, I have inhuman speed and strength, my unlimited stamina and durability." I said a cold edge coming into my voice. I knew what he was going to say I just wasn't sure how they were going to get me to do anything. "And how may I ask do you think you are going to convince me to help you on your quest?"

 

"Oh we have ways, we always have ways of making you do what we want, and after all I am the god of magic and lies." Loki said as he stepped closer to me, smirking as he laughed at me. "You don't believe we can get you on our side? Oh we will."

 

"I can give you one reason; you will do anything for the ones you love." Khan said to me as he open the glass and chained my hands together. Two guards came in dragging someone behind them. Tom Hiddleston, my best friend in the whole world, you could say I loved him as more than just a friend. “Now I think you will do what we want you to do yes?” Khan said to me with an amused yet knowing smile.

 

"Tom!" I yelled running over to him, I brushed some of his hair out of his face and he looked into my eyes and smiled but it faded quickly.

 

"You’re alright then? Good." He mumbled before closing his eyes and passing out. We had meet at Starfleet Academy and had been friends since then, I had become and doctor in science and medicine and Tom had become an engineer.

 

"You monsters what have you done to him?!" I yelled looking up at Khan and Loki, who I would have attacked had Tom not been laying in my lap at that moment. Being a medical officer I knew he would be alright as long as he wasn't harmed again.

 

"He will be fine if you agree to help us." Loki said amused by my anger and frustration.

 

"What do you want me to do?" I asked glaring up at both Loki and Khan, unshed tears clinging to my eyes.

 

"You will destroy any ships that get in our way before they can fire at use. There are a few ways you can do that 1. You can take out the life support system 2. You can overload the warp core engine 3. Make their phaser and torpedo banks reverse fire causing them to explode." Khan said to me with a curl smile "The USS Bradbury Starfleet starship is in orbit around the planet we are heading to and when we get to it you will destroy the ship and its crew."  
———————————————————————  
"Overloading the warp core will make the whole ship explode." Tom said to me pacing back and forth in front of me. After letting me look him over under careful watch of course, they let me clean his wounds and he had some sleep. Then I told him what happened and what they wanted me for.

 

"So why is that important?" Seeing as I was a doctor not an engineer I had no idea what overloading the warp core would do.

 

"The explosion from the ship would, most likely hit this ship and if the shields aren't strong it will make this ship explode too unless we are far enough away from the other ship." He explained to me.

 

"So it is safer not to overload the warp core?" And it won't kill the other crew immediately. I thought to myself as we heard footsteps coming toward us. "Do whatever they tell you to do, I will be fine." I said quickly turning to Tom; I kissed him on the lips whispering very quietly "I love you."

 

Tom was about to say something when we were interrupted “We are coming up to the ship now." Loki said to us with a smirk. "You will do as we say or you can watch as we kill your boyfriend."

 

I said nothing but stood helping Tom up to stand next to me as they opened the cell and to my surprise took both of us out. Most likely so if I don't do what they want, they can just kill him on the spot I thought as the guards walked us to the bridge. They kept my hands bound even though I did not even need my hands to control the ship we were on but I would not try anything until I knew Tom would be alright. Khan used that to his advantage, he was telling the truth that I would do anything to keep my family safe and Tom was my family.

 

When we came onto the bridge Khan looked over from where he sat in the Captain’s chair "Shall we begin?" Khan asked me.

 

I nodded and Loki stepped forward taking off my cuffs and moving to stand by Tom. I walked over to stand in front of the chair but behind Khan, when he turned holding out his hand in it was an ear communicator "Loki will be telling you what to say. Open a channel. Hail the ship." He commanded with all the authority a captain should have.

 

I stepped forward to where Khan had been standing but now sitting in the Captain's chair, calm as ever. Khan nods and the screen come on and I hear Loki's voice in my ear and I started to speak.

 

"I am Captain Jenna Smith of the USS Bradbury, Identify yourself." She said looking directly at me and I knew this wasn't going to end well, Jenna and I were friends.

 

"This is the USS Excalibur, You will surrender your ship and its crew or I will destroy it along with your crew." I held back my tears and kept a straight face but I knew I had to tell her somehow what was going on without getting Tom or I killed.

 

Jenna turned yelling "shields up and lock phasers on that ship." She then stood up and walked toward the screen "I don't know what you are playing at but we will not surrender to you or anyone else."

 

I was about to say something to convince her to surrender when I heard the silky voice of Loki "I would not say anything else unless you want your boyfriend to die."

 

I made my decision that telling her out right was not the only way. I waited for Jenna to make eye contact and moving my eyes down to my left hand which in quick secession I form a message through hand signals. It had been a joke when we were at the Academy to be able to send secret messages and none of the instructors would know. She saw what I did and returned it with two letters O K. I was about send her more about what was happening but Khan stood.

 

"Destroy that ship." He said glaring at Jenna then turning to me he also signaled to have the ships phasers ready.

 

I knew that was an order, I glanced at Tom before I nodded and kneeling so I would not lose my balance, I used Extemis to use the Bradbury against itself. I searched until I found the life support system and making so that the main circuit board was rewritten.

 

"Fire phasers!" Jenna yelled and a second later I felt the hit to the port side of the Excalibur and as I was connected with both the Excalibur and the Bradbury it felt like I was the one getting hit.

 

"Fire" Khan said "you better do it soon Holmes or your friend is dead."

I flinched as red lights flashed aboard the Bardbury telling them they got hit and shields were down. I turned to Khan "Their life support is down and shields." The shields weren't completely but it wasn't a total lie just wasn't the whole truth. Another hit to both ships and I had to pull away from the Bardbury or I would black out. I looked up to see Khan firing at the ship again crippling it completely then the Bardbury fired again hitting the aft shields and making my vision go burly. "They won't last much longer." I said using the Bardbury's communication to send a message to Starfleet before I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/276121834ec0259f9f05d2b96431ec31/tumblr_inline_momsp0UvIu1qz4rgp.jpg  
> http://anonymous-rose-dance.tumblr.com/post/52046503935/when-evil-wins-loki-lily-khan-project-extremis  
> http://anonymous-rose-dance.tumblr.com/tagged/when%20evil%20wins  
> tags: http://anonymous-rose-dance.tumblr.com/tagged/whenevilwins


End file.
